Entrevista a un ET
by ina minina
Summary: Hay oportunidades en la vida que simplemente no podemos dejarlas pasar, y eso lo sabe muy bien la primogénita del DR. Brief / One-shot para el concurso del Lemon 3 para la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball" VegetaxTight


" _Si hubiera dicho que su abrazo iba más allá del abrazo, tanto que al final se confundían sus contornos, tanto que nuestra carne desaparecía, tanto que perdíamos nuestra respiración devorados ella y yo por la misma boca sangrienta e insaciable"_

Mircea Eliade

* * *

Entrevista a un ET

* * *

Jugó con su cabello sin pensar mucho en lo sucedido, había cometido un error lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? No mucho, ya lo había hecho y lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había que darle más vueltas al asunto.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, si le hubieran dicho lo peligroso que era su travesía lo habría pensado antes de irse de casa, no, espera… sí se lo habían dicho, ella tercamente no quiso oír. Siempre era así, y de todas formas le gustaba, prefería cometer los errores por ella misma y no quedarse con la intriga de "qué hubiera pasado sí..." bueno, ahora sabía que hubiera pasado si habría tomado la nave de su mejor amigo sin pedírsela y haberla hecho funcionar sin saber cómo.

Claro, volar una nave espacial era muy diferente a un crucero de papi, pero ya estaba hecho y no había mucho qué hacer más que esperar por el rescate de su amigo patrullero.

¡Ay pero es que las ansias por viajar por el espacio le ganaron! Su sed de conocimiento era más grande que su sentido común y la había hecho actuar de modo impertinente, pero ella estaba bien, era lo que importaba, nadie había salido herido y en unas cuantas horas irían por ella.

Solo quedaba esperar… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Decidida, se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropajes, a sus diecisiete años era una joven aventurera, se había ido de casa para poder recopilar información para escribir un libro, su género favorito la ciencia ficción, tuvo la suerte de conocer un extraterrestre y hacerse amiga de él. Que este hubiera ido a visitarla a la isla de Omori fue una coincidencia, después de celebrar el cumpleaños del viejo y beber un par de cervezas demás tuvo la brillante idea de tomar prestada la nave de su amigo… y ahora estaba varada en un planeta desconocido, y que si no hubiera sido por sus conocimientos básicos de ciencia hubiera muerto al intentar salir de la nave, Jaco tenía un dispositivo con forma de reloj de muñeca que regulaba la gravedad y el oxígeno unos cuatro metros cuadrados alrededor de ella, sin eso no podría siquiera haber echado una miradita fuera de la nave, y esa no era la idea, definitivamente no ¡ella quería conocer y aprender! Y dentro de la nave con forma de mariquita no podría.

El planeta no tenía mucha variedad, no era parecido a la Tierra, era más bien árido, con sectores de plantas y rocas enormes similares a montes empinados, hasta el momento no había visto habitantes y eso la tenía más tranquila. Aunque una parte de ella ansiaba hacer contacto con alienígenas que no fueran como Jaco, su amigo era más bien básico a lo que ella esperaba para un ET.

Desde niña junto a la población colectiva pensó que los alienígenas eran seres superiores y fuertes, intimidantes y sobre todo violentos. Jaco era superior en ciertos aspectos, no podía negarlo, pero estaba muy lejano a un alíen terrorífico o intimidante.

No era primera vez que salía de la Tierra, había obligado al patrullero a llevarla a un par de paseos a otros astros antes, planetas habitados por razas dóciles y amables. Hasta el momento no había visto peligro en el espacio. En parte estaba agradecida por ello, aunque confiaba que su amigo siempre la podría ayudar, pero quería vivir la adrenalina de estar en peligro, pero no ahora… no sola.

Un ruido de aterrizaje la sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada y pudo apreciar como una esfera surcaba el cielo nebuloso. ¡Seguramente se trataba de Jaco! Corrió con todas sus ganas para llegar a la zona donde creyó que aterrizaría, pero se detuvo al instante al ver dos naves más cruzar por la atmosfera. No era Jaco.

De pronto su intuición le dijo que debía huir, no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que esos recién llegados no eran pacíficos. Pudo oír como las naves hacían impacto no muy lejos a lo que se sobresaltó de inmediato, su corazón latió con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para irse por donde había llegado.

Pero… ¿Cuándo tendría una oportunidad como esa? se detuvo, miró el suelo arenoso donde sus huellas indicaban su trote desorientado, tragó saliva y corrió hacia la primera nave que vio. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su cuerpo le pidió un descanso, después de los aterrizajes que había oído no escuchó más ruidos aparentes, ¿realmente estarían habitadas las naves? Se sentó en el suelo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, alejó algunos mechones amarillos que se pegaban a su frente perlada de sudor y suspiró escandalosamente.

Cerró sus ojos y podía oír su corazón palpitar con fuerza, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para calmarse, después de haber estado dos años viviendo con el viejo en la isla, el deporte no era parte de la rutina y empezaba a sentir las consecuencias… frunció el ceño optando por empezar a moverse otra vez, quería averiguar sobre los visitantes antes que se fuera de allí. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como las naves volvían a aparecer y cruzar el cielo, está vez yéndose del planeta.

-¡no!-exclamó con decepción-¡maldición! No pude verlos…-murmuró frustrada.

-podría haber sido lo último que hubieras hecho-oyó detrás de ella, abrió los ojos como plato y sin premeditarlo gateó lejos de la voz a la vez que se volteaba para observar al ET. Abrió los ojos sin esconder su sorpresa, estaba frente a un alienígena y era como un humano, ¡había humanos en otros planetas! Balbuceó una incoherencia sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, había esperado mucho por ver algo así y ahora que estaba frente a otro humanoide no sabía que decir o hacer

-oh dios mío-pudo decir por fin sin dejar de observar al hombre, el sujeto parecía fuerte e intimidante, parecía más joven que ella y sobre todo, se veía de mal humor.

-¿Qué haces en mi planeta?-preguntó sin dejar de mirarla, y por un momento sintió que sus ojos negros atravesaron su alma, sus ojos rasgados eran fríos y calculadores, muy diferente a los suyos igual de negros pero que estaban lejos de verse así de intimidantes.

-es-es- ¿es tú planeta?-preguntó sin dejar la sorpresa y abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida al recién notar que el chico hablaba su idioma-¡aterricé por accidente!

El hombre solo la miró, pudo sentir como su mirada se posaba en cada parte de su menudo cuerpo y por un momento sintió sus mejillas arder ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era así, no se dejaba intimidar por ningún hombre bravucón, bueno… pero él no era un hombre como otro. Sus ojos negros y su peinado extraño dejaban en claro con letras gigantes que él era diferente, que era un extraterrestre.

-piérdete-dijo cuando por fin dejó de estudiarla, el tipo le dio la espalda y caminó por donde llegó, la joven alzó las cejas ante su reacción arisca ¿es que no sentía ningún poco de curiosidad por ella?

-¡hey!-lo llamó poniéndose de pie-¿quién eres?-pero el muchacho la ignoró y siguió caminando como si ella no existiera-¡te estoy hablando!

-¿quieres morir?-preguntó al mismo tiempo que detuvo su andar, la joven se paralizó en seco y observó muda la fuerte espalda del chico ¿hablaba en serio? No… ya la habría matado ¿no?

-¿podría hacerte algunas preguntas?-ignoró la amenaza y se aventuró a su objetivo final, saber de otras especies ayudaría definitivamente a su imaginación para sus futuros proyectos. Lo siguió con dificultad, el joven avanzaba rápido y no se molestaba en esperarla, empezaba a molestarle su actitud.-¿puedes al menos responder un no?-preguntó indignada a la vez que se detenía para cruzarse de brazos, fue el momento en que el chico la imitó y detuvo su paso.

Parpadeó expectante, esperando alguna reacción por parte de él ¡pero el tipo era más misterioso de lo que imaginaba! Los segundos pasaron y él no se volteó ni dijo nada, frunció sus delgadas cejas confundida ¿tendría algún problema mental?

-lárgate-soltó con visible malhumor haciéndola sobresaltar.

-¿cuál es tu problema?-preguntó con genuina confusión-es primera vez que veo a otro humano en el espacio ¡es normal que sienta curiosidad!

-¿humano?-preguntó extrañado por fin volteándose a verla, la chica tragó saliva cuando los orbes negros intensos se fijaron en su rostro-yo no soy un humano-soltó con sorna.

-¿ah no?-preguntó más sorprendida que antes-¡pero si somos muy similares! ¿Qué eres entonces?-preguntó ladeando su rostro a la vez que una ligera brisa movía sus mechones dorados.

-saiyajin-la joven abrió los ojos como platos, sabía poco de especies pero esa sí la conocía ¿cómo no hacerlo si su amigo había llegado a la Tierra para evitar que uno de ellos aterrizara? Recordaba a la perfección los dichos del patrullero, fuertes, despiadados, con sed de lucha, malvados y exterminadores de razas, y qué él no podría en contra de uno adulto. ¿Qué edad tendría el muchacho frente a ella entonces? Podía recordar con claridad que aparentaban verse de menor edad, tenían una infancia larga. Nunca olvidaría esos dichos, le había llamado profundamente la atención la especie, y ahora estaba frente a uno. No sabía si temer o admirarlo.

-oh… ¿Qué edad tienes?-preguntó mientras sacaba una libreta y empezaba por anotar lo que esperaba que él respondiera. Pero pasaron los segundos y este solo la miró sin hablar, frunció el ceño y ya perdiendo la paciencia siguió hablando-¿eres tímido o algo así?-soltó intentando incomodarlo mientras alzaba una ceja, el saiyajin solo la miraba, frunció el ceño sin poder evitar ruborizarse, ahora que lo veía de cerca era atractivo, o quizás el estar siempre rodeada de vejestorios la estaba afectando.-mira… solo es por mi trabajo-empezó a decir para ocultar su nerviosismo-me importan los alienígenas y eres el primero que encuentro interesante-lo vio alzar una ceja y sonreírle, una sonrisa ladina que erizó sus vellos de la nuca y aceleró su pulso.

-¿interesante?-repitió el saiyajin con voz grave mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La terrícola vio como los músculos del alienígena se flexionaban con el esfuerzo y tuvo que controlarse para no quedarse embobada mirándolo.

-ehm… ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?-el chico miró unos segundos y se encogió de hombros, al parecer había tocado la fibra indicada, el ego. Parecía un tipo arrogante, si recibía la importancia que él creía que merecía seguramente participaría en su entrevista-¿vives acá hace mucho?

-no-dijo al instante-siguiente-ordenó impaciente ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la humana, la joven optó por ignorar su carácter y centrarse en lo importante, la información valiosa que conseguiría de esto. Decidida, se sentó en el suelo donde la hierba era un poco más larga, el saiyajin la observó unos segundos sin decir nada.

-siéntate-dijo la chica mirándolo hacia arriba-bueno… para que estés más cómodo-corrigió sus dichos, el chico frunció el ceño y sin descruzarse de brazos la imitó-bien… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-siguiente-la rubia frunció el ceño ante la disposición del alíen pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No lo podía obligar a participar de todos modos, tendría que conformarse con lo que él quisiera entregarle. De mala gana optó por obedecerle.

-¿Por qué no hay más habitantes aquí?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-los eliminé-lo observó sin saber que responder, no debería sorprenderla, ella ya sabía de lo que eran capaces. Pero la naturalidad con la que el chico soltó esa verdad le heló la sangre. Anotó un par de garabatos para calmarse, e intentando parecer profesional, tratando sobre todo de parecer interesante para él. Por lo que podía deducir, él no estaba ni un poco preocupado por ella, o confundido, le parecía indiferente, y no le gustaba. Definitivamente no le gustaba.

-ehm… ¿así te apoderaste de este planeta?-el chico asintió sin entusiasmo, lamió su labio inferior y anotó un poco-¿eres de género masculino verdad?-si antes tenía cara de pocos amigos, con esa pregunta lo remató. El semblante del saiyajin mutó a indignación y por un momento olvidó respirar.

-al igual que tú-contraatacó el saiyajin. Ahora fue ella quién mutó su rostro, sus delgadas cejas se arrugaron hasta casi toparse y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de desagrado.

-¡soy una chica imbécil!-chilló molesta-no quise ofenderte con la pregunta, solo quería cerciorarme para mi recopilación de datos-bufó molesta mientras alzaba la barbilla exhibiendo su indignación.

-no me interesa-soltó aburrido mientras se levantaba, la chica lo miró confundida y a la vez decepcionada ¿pensaba irse? ¿Así sin más? ¡Aún había mucho por preguntarle! No podía dejarlo ir.

-¡no te vayas!-pidió suplicante, el saiyajin alzó una ceja y la estudió unos minutos-quiero saber más de ti…-susurró sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosarse.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó suspicaz, ella se levantó a medias apoyando su cuerpo en sus rodillas quedando a media altura en comparación con el chico-no tengo porque quedarme aquí soportando estás estupideces, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo con desprecio.

-¿puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión?-pudo notar el brillo que cruzó por sus ojos misteriosos y al instante la ansiedad la recorrió, fue una conexión. Ambos pensaron lo mismo en ese momento. Sintió su pulso acelerarse y cuando el saiyajin volvió a regalarle esa sonrisa seductora y peligrosa le confirmó lo ya evidente para ambos.

No fue difícil imaginar lo que él quería y lo que ella estaba pensando en ofrecer, o quizás solo eran conjunciones de ella, él no era muy expresivo y tal vez se estaba confundiendo con su sonrisa perversa y sensual, quizás lo peligroso que él irradiaba la estaba cegando pero en ese momento no era complicado de saber qué era lo que su propio cuerpo quería. Pero si quería concretar lo que su piel le estaba pidiendo a gritos, debía actuar. Sin dejar de mirar al saiyajin acercó una de sus manos a la cadera de él.

La sonrisa del hombre vaciló con ese acto, sus delicados dedos se posaron en su armadura que protegía lo que ella quería, observó con atención el material de su ropa, parecía duro pero era suave y frágil al tacto, alzó su mirada hacia el rostro masculino que la miraba fijamente sin cambiar de postura de brazos cruzados, parecía expectante a sus movimientos o quizás observando con ojo crítico. Pero no la intimidó con su desplante, ella estaba segura de sus capacidades y sabía que era guapa, ella podía complacer al hombre que quisiera, y ahora esperaba poder hacerlo con el ET.

Subió con movimientos lentos sus manos hacia su cintura, pasando por el cinturón del saiyajin que se removió cuando la yema de sus dedos rozaron los pelos del extraño lazo, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando el cinturón tomó vida propia y se desenredó del cuerpo del saiya.

-oh dios… ¿es-susurró perpleja mientras el rabo se mecía detrás del alíen, alzó la mirada hacia el rostro del chico y este seguía observándola fijamente.

-¿estoy perdiendo mi tiempo o no?-dijo serio atento a sus movimientos, incitándola a actuar. La terrícola frunció el ceño decidida, borraría de su cara esa arrogancia e indiferencia, y haría que reconociera su mérito propio.

-tienes una cola-murmuró no muy convencida, el saiyajin se encogió de hombros y meneó el apéndice peludo exhibiéndolo-¿tus compañeros también son saiyajin?-preguntó recordando las dos naves que se habían ido.

-si-estaba claro que no era muy expresivo ni hablador, quizás no sacaría mucha información de él, su cooperación era escasa y estaba segura que muchos datos no podría recopilar. Pero ese no era motivo para perder esa oportunidad.

Ella no era así, no iba por allí actuando libertinamente y seduciendo a jóvenes atractivos, pero no todos los días encontrabas a un ET humanoide y así de varonil y dispuesto, porque ella lo veía, podía notar con su actitud que él también esperaba algo, que él también quería sacar provecho de la extraña situación que los envolvía. Era una oportunidad que se arrepentiría toda su vida si dejaba pasar.

Bajó sus manos por la armadura hasta llegar nuevamente a su cadera, buscó debajo de la pieza resistente algo de carne del saiyajin encontrándose con sus fuertes muslos cubiertos por la tela azul rey, sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse cuando la inhibición huyó de su cuerpo. Alzó su mirada hacia el rostro del hombre cuando sus dedos se acercaron a su pelvis, la indiferencia se había borrado de sus facciones, ahora podía ver curiosidad ¡bingo! Él ahora parecía interesado y no pudo sentirse más satisfecha con esos ojos llenos de interés por ella, por lo que haría. Con la seguridad renovada, sin temor movió sus delicados dedos por la hombría del ET. Lo sintió inhalar profundamente y pudo suponer que ahora no había vuelta atrás, él esperaba que continuara y ella quería hacerlo.

Se acostaría con un desconocido, un desconocido alíen.

¡Qué aventura!

El cosquilleó revoloteó por su vientre cuando sintió la virilidad del saiyajin responder a su tacto, buscó a tientas el origen del pantalón para poder deshacerse de él, maldijo por lo bajo al no encontrar nada y él pareció notarlo cuando oyó una risa burlesca, sintió su rostro enrojecer por la vergüenza e iba a reprocharle que se callara, pero él posó sus manos enguantadas en las de ella, parando sus movimientos, aturdida y decepcionada lo miró intentando buscar una respuesta ¿ya se había cansado? ¡Pero sí ni siquiera había empezado! La desilusión fue automática, había desperdiciado una aventura que no se repetiría.

Pero todo eso se fue a la basura cuando el saiyajin se alejó unos centímetros mientras se sacaba la armadura, aguantó el suspiro de alivio al ver que él no pensaba irse, fue en ese momento que se percató de lo emocionada que estaba con la idea. Mordió su labio inferior ante la imagen del saiyajin, el cuerpo del hombre era majestuoso, su vestimenta era ajustada a su trabajado abdomen y cada parte de su cuerpo se podía percibir con esa amable tela, ella avanzó con sus rodillas para volver a posicionarse frente a su pelvis, pudo admirar con mayor detenimiento su hombría y la saliva que se acumuló en su boca solo la hizo impacientarse, sin más preámbulos palpó con su palma la longitud del trozo de carne endurecido, oyó ruidos de tela caer y miró a tiempo para ver como el hombre misterioso se deshacía de sus guantes, sonrió para sí misma conforme con su entusiasmo esquivo, quizás no era evidente con lo que quería, pero al menos estaba poniendo algo de su parte, aunque eso lo hacía más interesante, el desafío era más atractivo para la rubia.

El alíen volvió a separarse de ella esta vez para liberarse de esas prendas, ella casi al mismo tiempo lanzó su boina a un lugar perdido, iba a seguir con su top pero él de un movimiento brusco la empujó al suelo, frunció el ceño cuando el golpe la remeció. El saiyajin ahora desnudo se posó sobre su cuerpo, se sintió pequeña, dominada y sometida.

Y le gustó.

Pero ella no era de las que se dejaba dominar así de fácil, empujó al tipo quién se dejó hacer motivado por la expectación, la humana lo hizo sentarse en la hierba y ahora fue ella quien se subió sobre él. Su minifalda se subió más allá de sus muslos para poder abrir sus piernas en su totalidad para ubicarse en la cadera del saiyajin, él se sentía tan fuerte y ella tan pequeña. Era una sensación abrasadora pero excitante. Observó con atención cada músculo bien formado del espécimen masculino bajo ella, sus cicatrices pronto llamaron su atención, él no era un alíen normal, era un guerrero, exterminador de poblaciones completas y ella estaba dispuesta a tener sexo con él.

Parecía retorcido.

Sin perder más tiempo, su amigo podía llegar en cualquier momento… dejó sus manos caer en los hombros de él al mismo tiempo que se meneaba en la pelvis del guerrero, sintió las manos de él colarse por debajo de su remera en su cintura ¡oh sus manos grandes la envolvían a la perfección! Se sentía tan excitada e inquietada, era lejos lo más emocionante que había vivido. Pero las manos traviesas del saiya no se quedaron quietas y pronto las sintió ascender por su vientre plano, sintió que el aire le faltaba y fue cuando no se pudo contener más. Acercó sus labios a los de él y estampó un feroz beso en los ariscos labios del saiyajin, pero su suerte no duró mucho tiempo, él se alejó sorprendido por su actuar, en su rostro se reflejaba la estupefacción y ella solo pudo fruncir el ceño por su reacción. Molesta tomó el rostro marcado de él y lo acercó al suyo, ahora ella dominaba la situación. O eso creía.

Movió sus labios con experiencia sobre los del alíen ahora asombrado, parecía que él no había besado antes ¡claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Obviamente no tendrían las mismas costumbres a la hora de "amar", pero ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarle; él quiso alejarse nuevamente, pero ella lo forzó a quedarse allí con sus manos sosteniéndolo, él podía irse si quería ¿no? No lo estaba obligando, él quería esto.

Y lo corroboró cuando él le siguió el juego moviendo sus labios con los de ella, pronto la sincronía se hizo presente e iniciaron una danza aplastante, el calor se hizo vigente y su piel ardía necesitada por una caricia de él, el saiyajin pareció notarlo y continuó con su atraque silencioso, sus enormes manos se posaron en su pequeño pecho que se sintió aún más diminuto bajo sus garras, pero a él no le importaba, masajeó sin mucha delicadeza sus montes poco desarrollados y ella solo pudo suspirar entre besos cuando el cosquilleo de su vientre bajó hasta su intimidad.

Meneó su cadera restregando su carne hinchada ahora húmeda sobre el miembro endurecido del alíen, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y compartieron de sus jugos cuando él la acercó más a su torso en un abrazo posesivo y dominante. Le faltaba el aire junto a semejante macho, todo él era masculinidad, la testosterona la irradiaba por los poros y empezaba a afectarle, sus encantos femeninos se rendían ante su cuerpo varonil.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el guerrero decidiera tomar las riendas, la tomó sin mucho problema desde su trasero y la volvió a empujar al suelo, ahora él se posicionó entre sus piernas y su falda ya estaba por su cintura, lamió sus labios apoderándose de los restos de saliva que pudieron quedar mientras el saiyajin subía su polera y rasgaba su brasier ¡oh cuan brutos y salvajes eran sus movimientos! La excitación era innegable y no recordaba haberse sentido más preparada para el coito antes.

Se perdió en el cielo cuando los labios del saiyajin se posaron en uno de sus montes, sintió la lengua caliente y húmeda rodear su aureola rosa pastel y los gemidos pronto se hicieron escuchar. Una de sus manos se apoderó de su seno más desafortunado y mientras él lamía y succionaba su botón acaramelado ella enredó sus dedos en la melena en forma de flama, sus cabellos eran suaves y firmes a la vez, alzó su cadera para poder sentir el miembro del alíen, y él se alejó al saber sus intenciones. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? suspiró exasperada mientras volvía a intentarlo, pero él guerrero no pensaba darle lo que quería.

No. Las cosas eran como él quería. Ella no era así, era partidaria de la equidad, no le gustaba que la trataran diferente por ser millonaria e hija del reconocido fundador de la Capsule Corp, pero el saiyajin parecía tratarla peor que nada, podía notar como él buscaba su propia satisfacción. La utilizaba y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Bien, ella también pensó en sacar provecho de la situación pero no era agradable saber que solo era de uso para él.

Su mente aún inmadura pensó que… que quizás había una conexión. Nunca había sentido lo que él la hacía sentir, por un momento creyó que él era el indicado, que el entendimiento entre sus ojos negros había sido instantáneo y que sí ambos habían logrado sincronizarse en esto, era por algo.

No pudo estar más equivocada. Él iba un paso delante, era él quién sacaba provecho de ella. Pero ¿a quién engañaba? No estaba disgustada por ello.

Una mordida en su pezón la hizo volver al acto, gimió por dolor y placer, lo empujó molesta pero él no se alejó, esta vez no se lo permitió. Sus manos se posaron en sus muñecas y las pegó al suelo, lo observó a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos la perversión reflejada, mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, ahora no sabía dónde se había metido. El guerrero soltó sus muñecas mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre ella para impedir el escape, suspiró excitada cuando su hombría encajó en su intimidad envolviéndolo con sus bragas húmedas, y él pareció molestarle cuando se alejó unos centímetros para observar la prenda que le impedía estar piel con piel.

Lo vio dispuesto a rasgar nuevamente su ropa, pero está vez se le adelantó y le mostró como podían librarse de la prenda sin hacer daño en el intento, el saiyajin la observó mientras ella bajaba su ropa interior sometida y rendida. La rubia dejó la prenda a un lado, no podía perderla, no tenía problemas con no usar un sujetador, no lo necesitaba, pero las bragas era asunto aparte. El saiyajin no esperó a que terminara con su ritual, sintió como las manos del hombre envolvían con fuerza uno de sus brazos mientras él se alejaba para voltearla, en menos de un segundo quedó boca abajo hacia la hierba.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, golpeando su pecho y cuando las manos del saiyajin se adueñaron de su cadera supo que los juegos que ni siquiera iniciaron habían acabado para él. Pero ella estaba lista para lo que venía y lo ansiaba, podía adaptarse a su ritmo. El saiyajin levantó su cadera exponiendo su entrada para él, la humana empuñó sus manos sujetándose de la hierba de color ocre que la rodeaba, dio un brinco cuando la punta de la carne endurecida del ET rozó sus pétalos de carne, jugando en la entrada, subiendo y bajando, entrando y no entrando, burlándose de ella, cerró sus ojos cuando una caricia recorrió su trasero, los dedos del guerrero tantearon cada parte de su piel lechosa que correspondía a su cadera, su falda estaba más arriba de su cintura, sin importunar a ninguno de los dos amantes.

Volteó su rostro justo a tiempo para sorprenderlo admirando su figura, estudiándola con atención mientras sus dedos seguían su camino, lo sintió empujar en contra de su carne hinchada y contuvo su respiración al tiempo que una de sus manos rodeaba su entrepierna, sus entrañas lo dejaron deslizarse sin trampas y el guerrero aprovechó esa instancia para invadirla profundamente.

Gimió en voz alta cuando la penetración se dio por terminada, él la observó triunfante y ella quiso borrar esa mueca de diversión dibujada en su rostro, dos dedos del guerrero acariciaron su catalizador de placer y el escalofrío fue inevitable. Su piel se erizó acompañada de la ola de calor que la invadió, los dedos invasores se movieron expertos, de arriba hacia abajo en primera instancia, jugando con la intensidad del tacto, se sentía en el cielo, no se avergonzó que él oyera sus jadeos ¡que importaba! Se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

Podía ver las hebras de su cabello dorado mecerse con el movimiento que él lideraba, los suspiros que se escapaban de sus labios le parecían molestos incluso a ella, la forma en que él la estimulaba la hacía perder la compostura, se sentía una persona diferente casi poniéndose a la altura del momento, algo irreal era correspondido con alguien diferente, no tenía sentido pero ¿Por qué hallarle la explicación? Prefirió rendirse y entregarse sin reservas.

Trató de levantarse un poco mientras que el guerrero la embestía sin darle tregua, volteó para buscarlo con su mirada, el saiyajin la observó justo a tiempo, sus ojos se cruzaron en una batalla silenciosa, con dificultad arqueó su espalda para poder aproximar su rostro al de él, buscando sus labios. Él lo entendió y como primer gesto amable, le ahorró el trabajo acercándose también, sus bocas se encontraron en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas se enredaron y sus jugos se mezclaron, degustaron del sabor del otro al mismo tiempo que se rendían a los placeres carnales, el vaivén del saiyajin aceleró el ritmo y pudo sentir como su erección empezaba a palpitar, la ansiedad fue inevitable y antes que pudiera dar como finalizado el encuentro el guerrero salió de su interior.

Se separó de sus labios y la volteó hacia él, quedando frente a frente al mismo tiempo que la volvía a empujar en contra del suelo, sus codos se rasparon por el impacto pero en el momento no lo reprochó, no había tiempo para eso cuando el alíen estaba sobre ella nuevamente.

Separó sus piernas exponiendo su intimidad para él, en un movimiento brusco sujetó una de sus largas y blanquecinas piernas y la apoyó en su fuerte hombro, sin dejar de apoyarse en sus codos fue penetrada nuevamente por él, gimió fuerte ante su invasión y su interior lo acogió gustoso, sentía que se le escapaba el aire, su carne erizada y caliente palpitaba previniéndola del clímax y sus gemidos eróticos anunciaban el culmine de su placer.

-no aún-lo oyó decir con voz grave al mismo tiempo que salía de su cuerpo interrumpiendo su orgasmo, frunció el ceño indignada con su egoísmo, pero el saiyajin ignoró su frustración sexual, ahora fue él quien se apoyó en sus rodillas y sin delicadeza la acercó a su pelvis, sujetándola de los hombros para luego apoyar su mano en su cabeza y dirigirla hacia su erección-lame-ordenó con impaciencia, la terrícola abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero a la vez excitada, lamería su miembro que hace unos segundos estuvo dentro de ella y no sabía si sentir repugnancia o curiosidad al respecto, o ambas, pero no era el momento de pensarlo, tenía a un saiyajin molesto esperando por su atención. Tragó saliva intentando calmar su nerviosismo y sin pensarlo más tomó su estaca de carne entre sus dedos y acercó sus finos labios a la cabeza de su miembro. Abrió la boca lo suficientemente amplio para que su virilidad entrara con comodidad, el sabor ácido la saludó al instante y sintió como su intimidad se humedecía más con su actuar, era tan sucio lo que estaba haciendo, o eso decía la sociedad… estaba actuando como una vulgar quizás pero ¿Qué importaba? Nadie sabría de esto. Solo ella y él. Además nunca antes se había sentido así de excitada ¿Por qué juzgar algo que la hacía sentir así de bien?

El ritmo lo lideró él, la mano apoyada en su cabeza sujetaba con firmeza sus mechones a la vez que la meneaba hacia delante y atrás, sintió sus ojos humedecerse por el reflejo, su garganta era golpeada con intensidad por la punta de su miembro, sentía la saliva acumularse en su boca y como se escapaba de sus labios, las lágrimas pronto se escaparon de sus ojos al primer parpadeo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que él la alejara de su hombría y volviera a empujarla al suelo.

En menos de un segundo lo tenía entrando salvajemente en su interior, gimió en su oído y él la silenció con sus labios, sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno, ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura y él encajó su pelvis con la de ella a la perfección, sus intimidades se entrelazaron, sus pieles se pegaron como una sola y el vaivén de sus caderas era lo único que los delataba como dos individuos diferentes, estaban pegados y mezclados al igual que sus alientos en sus bocas que se comían con pasión, peleando por ser el ganador sus lenguas se enfrentaban con violencia, devorándose sin dejar de moverse, el calor era insostenible pero soportable en la situación, el clímax antes pausado de ella volvió recargado gracias a la fricción de sus cuerpos, y la liberación de él fue inminente ante la calidez y humedad que ella le brindaba.

Si hubieran sabido que sus cuerpos encajaban de ese modo, no habrían perdido tiempo en hablar antes, no habrían intentado separarse, uno alejándose y el otro dudando de ir a conocerlo, y se habrían puesto a fornicar apenas se vieron.

Sintiendo su orgasmo venir, el saiyajin aceleró sus estocadas, y ella meneó con erotismo sus caderas, provocando un efecto en cadena para ambos, sus pieles se transmitieron el calor y el sudor se hizo uno solo, ella arañó su espalda con fuerza y él la embistió con dureza haciéndola gritar en el proceso, sintió su interior vibrar y ella sujetarse de su estocada, recargando su carne hinchada en contra de la endurecida de él, ella gimió alto interrumpiendo el beso posesivo y demandante que sostenían, él esperó que ella explotara de placer para luego embestirla un par de veces más consiguiendo su propia liberación, se esparramó en su interior y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que imitarla.

Ella respiró con dificultad, él no parecía cansado, sentía su pecho subir y bajar peor que antes, definitivamente necesitaba ejercitarse, no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando él salió de su interior, la rubia frunció el ceño disconforme y lo arrugó aún más cuando lo vio ponerse de pie, anonadada lo vio recoger su traje azul ¿pensaba irse?

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó sin entender pero él no respondió, esperó unos segundos pero su paciencia tenía un límite-¿te vas?-apenas la pregunta salió de sus labios fue acompañada de un fuerte palpitar de su corazón, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? naturalmente debía irse, al igual que ella, pero no dejaba de molestarle su actitud.

El alíen se vistió ignorándola, y ella no supo que reprocharle, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero la decepción era latente e innegable. Realmente sentía que hubo "algo" con él. ¿No pensaba igual?

-¿me dirás tu nombre al menos?-pidió cuando lo vio meter sus dedos a su guante derecho, nuevamente no recibió respuesta mientras se ponía el guante restante.

-solo escribe que fue con un saiyajin-respondió sereno, la humana abrió los ojos sorprendida y él al ver que por primera vez no respondió algo se volteó a verla posando sus manos en su cadera-en tu entrevista-siguió diciendo con la misma postura de antes, el brillo perverso en sus ojos ya se había extinguido y era el mismo sujeto que conoció al principio, desinteresado y de actuar despectivo-no necesitas más datos que esos

Solo pudo bajar su falda mientras lo veía saltar al cielo desprendiendo un aura cían a su alrededor, ¡estaba volando! Que sujeto más interesante… aturdida sin dejar de mirar la estela en el cielo veía como el único hombre que la había hecho tocar el cielo en la tierra se iba, alejándose por completo de ella y sin un ápice de lamento en sus orbes negras y misteriosas…

Suspiró agotada y buscó con su mirada sus cosas, la libreta estaba casi vacía, no anotó nada sobre sus preguntas, pero ahora tenía mucho por relatar, aunque debería sentirse conforme con el resultado, sentía que había desperdiciado algo más, que lo suyo pudo ser más…

Nunca podría saberlo. Solo quedaba esperar por Jaco e irse de allí.

(…)

Cerró su laptop y observó el vacío con la mente en blanco. ¿Acababa de escribir un relato sexual de ella con su cuñado?

¿Estaba enferma?

No. Solo quiso probar redactar una novela, solo eso, que se inspirara en su cuñado extraterrestre no significaba nada. Era el único ser que conocía que tenía ese aire de misterio digno para traspasar a un relato, físicamente al menos, no había tenido un contacto con él más allá de un "hola" y un "hmp" por parte de él, ¿cómo lo habría hecho su hermana para estar con él?

Quizás debería entrevistarla a ella para poder saber más de él y como actuaría en una situación así. Por motivos profesionales claro…

¿A quién quería engañar? Su cuñado era endemoniadamente sexy, no se le ocurría como podía ser en las cuatro paredes de la habitación y moría de curiosidad por saberlo.

-¿terminaste ya Tight?-oyó la voz de Katayude detrás de ella, volteó a ver al ex agente gubernamental que se acercaba con una bandeja con té y galletas y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-eso creo-sonrió avergonzada mientras recibía una taza del hombre-gracias…

-¿y qué tal?-preguntó alzando una ceja-¿me dejarás leerlo?

-mm creo que no-negó sonriendo, burlándose de sí misma ¡no podía dejar que nadie leyera eso jamás!-pero tienes razón… me enfoqué demasiado en un solo género y ahora no me resultan los demás…

-pero la práctica hace al maestro-murmuró sonriente mientras bebía-quizás no has encontrado la inspiración necesaria…

-créeme que sí la he encontrado-rodó sus ojos ocultando su culpabilidad-creo que las novelas no son lo mío simplemente-se encogió de hombros y tomó una galleta.

-si tú lo dices-concordó el pelinegro, en ese momento entró Omori suspirando a la humilde sala de estar

-¿Qué tal el paseo en bote viejo?-sonrió burlesca la rubia mientras sacudía su pelo corto.

-igual que tú novela-respondió sin ánimo pasando hacia la cocina.

¿Así de excitante?

Sacudió su cabeza como si con eso borrara sus pensamientos y volvió a abrir su laptop, buscó el archivo rápidamente y decidida a qué solo quedaría como una anécdota personal, envió el documento a la papelera de reciclaje para luego eliminarlo de allí también.

Hay cuentos que no están hechos para los demás, al menos ése, la primogénita del Dr. Brief decidió que ese sería el destino con su intento de novela. Se estiró en su puesto desperezándose, necesitaba una ducha… de agua fría. Y una cerveza helada.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por leer, soy fanática del Vegebul y de las que no puede leer a Vegeta ni a Bulma con otra pareja, se imaginan lo horroroso que fue escribir esto? ajajaja pero bueno, participé en el concurso con la intención de escribir algo nuevo y vaya que me tocó algo que nunca haría... espero que no se haya reflejado en el relato el poco amor que siento por la pareja ajajaj.

nuevamente, gracias por leer

Saludos :D cuídense!


End file.
